


Something about ships and crowns and stuff??

by the_writing_goose



Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Metaphors, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writing_goose/pseuds/the_writing_goose
Summary: this one i actually quite like(not the actual title, i dont have a real one ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ )
Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709038





	Something about ships and crowns and stuff??

**Author's Note:**

> no real notes so have a fun fact instead:  
> babies have more bones than you  
> (where did they come from? where did they go? where did my bones go cotton eye joe?!)
> 
> be entertained!
> 
> -ganso

Eating and shredding my guts,  
it’s worse than the noise coming in through my ears,  
wishing to live a story not yet told,  
waiting to see how it will all unfold.

Saying goodbye to the life I led,  
sometimes I wish I had no breaking point,  
I see mist and my eyes are red,  
I can’t help but to disappoint.

Head held high with a crown on top,  
I am the captain of this ship I sail.  
You can come or stay behind,  
but for your chains I’ve got no more time.

I could destroy you with a snap,  
break myself twice as fast,  
but it’s better to build and to heal,  
whatever wrongs there were are in the past.

And one day I’ll be by your side again,  
wether by your grave,  
or holding your hand,  
is a choice you have to make.

I have made my peace with life,  
and done all else that I could.  
With the love that never died,  
I advise you do so too.


End file.
